


Road Trip  (FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Tifa, you and Aerith are going on a little road trip to visit Aerith’s aunt who called her after hardly talking to her in a long time.





	Road Trip  (FFKH)

**Hope that you enjoy this one shot.  
I was originally going to post this last Halloween but…. I forgot all about it along with a couple of my other short stories and oneshots.**

**I might change the name.**  
________   
**Reader P.O.V**  
I stuck my hand out the window letting the cool breeze hit it as I pretended that it was flying get through it. With a bored face I look over to my girlfriend as she was driving.

“Babe I’m bored!” Her brown eyes looked over at me while playfully raising a Black-ish brown brow.

“And?” I puffed my cheeks.

“And I would like to stop for a bite or something”  She shook her head.

“I would but, we are kind of in the middle of nowhere might be awhile before we find somewhere to eat” I looked back to Aerith who was napping at the moment and poked her.

Her eyes lazily blinked before opening completely. “Yes?” She asked with a very sleepy sounding voice.

“Do you have anything for me to eat?” She smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry but, you eat all we had a few hours ago” She sat up a bit more and looked around.

“Hmm, how far along our we?” Aerith asked as she looked towards Tifa.

“I have been driving for about three hours since you awoke me” Aerith nodded.

“Well this road is pretty abandoned nothing and no one for miles but, if I remember correctly we might arrive at a place to grab something to eat in perhaps 5 hours from now?” I frowned not wanting to wait five hours for my meal.

“I don’t know it’s been quite some years since I last visit my aunt” Aerith shrugged before opening her bag and grabbing out her map.

“Do you smell something?” I asked as I started sniffing.

They followed after and a few seconds later realized just what it was. “Not again” The car started to slow before coming to a complete stop.

“I’m on it” Tifa hop out and started checking for the problem while I got out just to stretch out my legs since I would be no help in fixing the car due to having absolutely no knowledge on it what so ever.

“Can you fix it?” Aerith asked as she got out as well and walked over to Tifa who shook her head.

“Not this time, we’re definitely going to need a mechanic for this one” Tifa crossed her arms while Aerith looked disappointed.

“I just passed one a few hours before letting you take over” Aerith said shaking her head.

I noticed two head lights sticking it out in the darkness heading our way and I perked right on up, turning to them I happily pointed in the headlights direction. “Someone’s coming” They turn their attention to the approaching vehicle.

The car started to slow down as a middle-aged man with a friendly smile stuck his head out. “You ladies having trouble?”

“Yes, our car broke down and it looks like it’s going to take a mechanic to fix” Tifa stepped forward as she pointed her thumb our car.

I could tell that the man was checking her out especially her well developed breast and I could feel a little bit of rage from him looking at my girlfriend but, tried to hide it since we do need his help. 

“Hmm that’s  a pity the mechanic shop is a long walk back plus their closed right now so it wouldn’t do you any good to call’em” He said as he rubbed his chin.

“Not that we’d be able to none of us have any cell phones” The man raised his brow as he looked to Aerith questioningly. 

“None of you thought to bring a cell phone?” He asked as we each give our answers.

“Mines broke a few days before going on this trip” Tifa looked to me while I stood where I was blissfully unaware of the look she was giving me.

“Never really needed one” Aerith said.

“I don’t know how to work one”   I shrugged while he looked at me oddly.

“Well my place isn’t too far from here actually it’s right down the road I could give you a lift and let you spend the night until morning then you can use my phone and call for a mechanic or I could help tow it there after breakfast” He kindly offered as we looked to one another before nodding.

“We gladly accept your offer sir” Tifa said as he nodded.

  
“Great let’s get you hooked up” While he went to hook up our car to his, Tifa went to go grab her very thick cloak out from the back seat before hopping in his car. he drove us to place that was 15 minutes away, Aerith looked quite surprised with the place.

“Hmm must have really been a long time” The man turned to her.

“What do you mean?” He raised a curious brow.

While Aerith shook her head. “Nothing” We got out of the car as he lead us into his home.

“You girls hungry?” He looked us over and before I could say anything Tifa politely replied no.

“Alright but, if you need to use the bathroom it’s right down that hall over there and if you get thirsty I have some unopened bottle water in the fridge” Tifa smiled.

“I’m sure we will be fine” Once he showed us were we will be sleeping Aerith went to the bed and lied down while Tifa looked to me. “If I take these so that I can fall to sleep you swear you’ll behave right?” She looked me dead in the eyes as I smiled innocently.

“Like a scout my sweetie” I saluted while she continued to look at me suspiciously before sighing and taking the pills as she mumbled. “I’m going to need to be alert in the morning so I’ll have to trust you” She soon fell asleep while I waited and watched the two girls sleep before deciding I want to get something to eat so I snuck out hoping not to wake any of them up while I did so and went straight to the fridge.

I opened it quietly and stared hungrily at the delicious thing in front of me before blacking out once I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

 **The Kind Stranger P.O.V**  
I had just hit the young lady upside the head with my metal bat as I stared at their unmoving form that was now lying on the floor and I swung again to make sure she was dead before dragging her body to my secret room.

It was a bit chilly in this part of the house but, it needed to be in order to keep the goods nice and fresh, I tossed her body right up on the cold metal table and turned to grab some stuff to cut her up with. Inspecting each knife closely. “This one is getting dull I’m going to need to fix that later on” 

After finding the right one I turned around and noticed that her body was gone, my eyes widen as I looked around wondering just where in the heck did she go? I know that my final hit killed her there was no way it didn’t. I nervously looked all around me and on the other side of the table as my panic levels raised. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!”  I repeatedly cursed before screaming in pain as I felt something slice of my leg.

“Ahhh!” I fell to the ground clutched my now nub. Eyes widen in shock staring at the place my legs use to be as I kept screaming until a hand covered my mouth.

My eyes quickly bolted up into the person the hand belonged to as the widen some more once I  saw who it was.

The owner had a sick twisted smile as she held my leg in her hand. “Shhh mister you don’t want to wake my master and my little sweetpea do you?”  She mockingly asked in a fake childlike innocent voice.

“I didn’t think so” She pulled her hand back as I felt myself get weaker and my eye lids get heavier. “You know mister what you did earlier wasn’t nice not one bit hitting me like that” She pouted. “It really hurt you know?” She touched the spot.

“Please, please don’t hurt me I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean anything by it” I begged hoping that she would show mercy.

“I’m sorry but, I’m not really the forgiving type especially when I’m hungry” My eyes widen in horror as I tried to escape but, her strong grip got ahold of me and started pulling me towards her, the last thing I saw was her mouth opening wide and I felt an unbearable amount of pain before everything went black.

 **Aerith P.O.V**  
My eyes opened and closed before I sat up and saw Tifa sleeping next to me. ‘She must have took her pills’ I  thought before getting up, I noticed the nice silence that was in this room and that’s when it hit me. My eyes widen as I looked around and noticed that ______ wasn’t anywhere in sight.

I opened the door to go look for her when I noticed the lovely smell in the air knowing that it was coming from the kitchen which definitely meant food she was obviously going to be there so I made my way there.

When I got to the kitchen I heard her humming as she cooked something over the stove. “ Uh ___? Did the kind man say it was okay for you to be cooking his food” She happily turned around to face me with a big smile and greeted me.

“Oh morning Aerith breakfast is almost ready” She tried to avoid the question which only made me ask it more but, this time in a firmer voice. “____”

“I don’t think he will be minding it too much” 

“Why do you say that?” She lift one of the pots showing me the intestines inside of it.

“Now before you get mad you should know he was planning on eating us” She said before pointing to the fridge. “There’s even some body parts in there as well” 

“He has a lot of dead humans makes me wonder why he even tried to eat us? He’s got enough to last him months” She placed a finger to her chin while puckering her lips as she looked up to the ceiling. “I guess humans are just greedy that way I don’t know what do you think master?” She looked to me awaiting an answer. “You’ve seen more than I”

“Some are and I haven’t seen as many that you probably think I have”  I sat down on a nearby chair.

“Really? But, you’ve lived for so long” She said with surprise clear on her face.

“I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t hear that” It wasn’t long after that did Tifa walk in to which  ____ happily jump into her arms shouting ‘Darling!’ before kissing her on the lips then handing her a cup.

“I noticed that you were running low” Tifa looked confused before realizing just where she got it.

“You said that you would behave” Tifa face palm.

“It was self-defense” I got up from my seat. “Anyway we should probably hurry up and fix the car the faster we get to my aunts the less angry she’ll be for the wait”  ____ wasn’t happy that she couldn’t eat right away but, quickly packed up the meal just as we used the stuff that he conveniently had lying around for us to fix our car with me at the wheel while Tifa sat in the back with her cloak covering her.

 **_______**  
**In case you are wondering the reader is a Ghoul, Tifa’s a Vampire and Aerith is a witch.**  
**I was originally going to make the reader a werewolf which then changed to voodoo doll but, went with ghoul instead.**  
**Yes I know Ghoul are typically a vampire’s undead servant(at least from the movies I’ve seen) but, I decided to make her Aerith’s  servant that Aerith herself made so that she would have someone to do things for her and run errands.**  
**The reader was made not too long ago maybe like a  year or a few months whichis why she barely knows much about stuff besides what Aerith and Tifa taught her.**


End file.
